


My Shield, My Joy, My Heart

by ParagonDeLurid



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Elvish, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hair Brushing, Hair Washing, Hurt/Comfort, Kneeling, Light BDSM, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Napping, Nicknames, No Sex, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Soft Scene, Stress Relief, Submission, Subtle Non-Sexual Age Play, Vallaslin (Dragon Age), speaking different languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParagonDeLurid/pseuds/ParagonDeLurid
Summary: Faendor Lavellan and the Iron Bull's scenes aren't usually what people would call gentle, but it's been long day and Faendor's been roughed up enough in the battlefield so tonight he wants something a little different"Bull was certain the sweet boy in front of him would be gone by the evening when they woke, and his ass-kicking Inquisitor would be back, but that was okay."
Relationships: Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Iron Bull/Male Lavellan, Male Inquisitor/Iron Bull
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	My Shield, My Joy, My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For translated Elvish and Qunlat words, see the end notes.

Faendor Lavellan closed the door to his room in Skyhold Temple, leaning back against the door and shutting his eyes with a loud sigh. It's been a long day, a lot of fighting. He was exhausted, covered in dirt, and entirely done with the day. Faendor hated politics, and was tired of fighting.

"Boss?" Called the Iron Bull from up the stairs, peering down from the loft, "Are you okay?"

Faendor shook his head, climbing the stairs quick as he could. Bull stood from the couch and met him at the landing, allowing the elf to burrow into his chest. The other man's massive arms wrapped around him, making him feel small in the best of ways.

" _Taashath_ ," Bull murmured, rubbing the Inquisitor gently on the back, fingers tracing circle. They stood still for a moment, while the elf collected himself.

"I don't want to be the boss right now," Lavellan whispered at last.

"Kadan," Bull corrected himself, and Faendor hummed. "What do you need, Kadan?"

Bull probably already knew due to his Ben-Hassrath training, but sometimes he asked anyway. If he had any idea that what the Dalish had in mind was different than usual, that's _why_ he asked. He wanted Faendor to voice his needs, something the man notoriously had difficulty with. Bull pulled away from the embrace, looking him intensely in the eyes.

"No pain, no sex," Faendor blushed, "something... soft?" The elf said it almost as a question, not entirely sure how to explain the concept of what he wanted. They'd only done a non-sexual scene once before and it wasn't planned at all. Faendor had used his watch word, not because of anything Bull did, but because the pain was suddenly too much and sex didn't feel right. He'd ended up sobbing in confusion, apologizing, but Bull took care of him. Faendor couldn't explain why he wanted - no, needed it then and he couldn't explain why he needed it now. Something about soft touches, being hugged, and peppered with praise sounded _perfect_.

Yet, the Qunari nodded in understanding. "I drew up a bath when we got word you were almost back," said Bull, "it's still warm."

"Could you... help me?" Faendor's blush deepened, casting his glance down. Bull put a few fingers under his chin, lifting him back up to meet his eyes. The Qunari's gaze was steady, but loving, "No need to be embarrassed, Kadan, you're safe here."

The blush faded and Faendor let a soft smile grace his lips because, of course, Bull understood. He always did. And it always came back to "when it's someone you care about, you give them what they _need_." Come to think of it, even, Qunari don't have sex for love, so maybe it was possible that Bull liked these types of scenes as well. "Can you help me, please?" The elf said again, feeling a bit more sure of himself this time.

"Of course, _Kadan_ ," came Bull's quick and easy reply, kissing the other's forehead.

"Up, please?" The Dalish asked next, lifting his arms into the air with a faint blush returning. Asking to be lifted was still embarrassing to Faendor, but it somehow made him feel comforted. It was so easy for the Iron Bull to scoop him up, being so much larger than him, and it made something in Faendor's stomach flutter. His lover picked him up without a word, breaking him from thought, and Faendor's arms snaked around Bull's neck. He nuzzled into the man and took in a deep breath. The Qunari always smelled musky, with hints of embers and well-oiled leather. He had come to smell like home to the Dalish, who was once used to dense forests and blooming flowers.

Soon they arrived in the small room to the left of his bed, where he'd set up a tub not long after moving in, Bull put him back on his feet. "The same rules apply, even without pain. If you want me to stop, you say _Katoh_ ," Bull said, giving the elf a stern look. Faendor nodded but, thus far, he was perfectly comfortable. Since their rules were set up, Bull settled into his role and began undoing the Inquisitor's armor. When Faendor tried to help unbutton his tunic, the Qunari eased his hands away. Right, that was Bull's job. It was Bull's job to take care of him and it was Faendor's job to surrender.

Once the elf was naked, Bull took his hand and helped him step into the bath. There was even a chair next to the bath, so Bull could sit and rest his bad knee. It was as if the man had already predicted what he would ask. Somehow, Bull managed to do that a lot.

Faendor let out a content sigh, leaning back against the wooden edge of the tub. The water was still warm, perfectly so. It soothed his sore body and warmed his core just right. Bull eased himself into the chair, his hand never leaving Faendor's.

"There we go," the Qunari murmured. "No inquisition. No war. Nothing outside this room. Just you and me." Then, Bull's hand went to the side of his face instead. Faendor leaned into it, a satisfied hum rising in him as he gazed up at the other man lovingly. "I'm going to wash you now, Kadan." It wasn't a question, but that was okay. Everything they were doing was consented to beforehand, and Faendor had an immediate stop if he wanted it. He didn't want it. The elf trusted Bull with his life and, in the safety of their room, his body.

Faendor nodded, not necessarily in agreement since there wasn't a question, but in understanding.

"Words, Kadan," Bull prompted. He always preferred a verbal confirmation, especially so early into a scene when Faendor was still lucid, not yet feeling the sweet embrace of a submissive headspace.

"Yes, _ma' shalasha,_ " Faendor replied immediately, preening himself when he was met with a soft, "Good boy," from Bull. If there was one thing Faendor loved in these moments, it was being called a good boy.

 _Ma' shalasha_ , he called Bull, my shield. He felt protected, hidden from the world.

Soon, Bull took a linen rag from a nearby end table and rubbed a simple soap into it. He dipped the cloth into the bath to wet it, and began wiping down Faendor's face. Bull washed the dirt of his lover's face, the man's vallaslin no longer obscured. Bull dunked the rag into the tub, wrung it out, got more soap on it, and repeated the process. He washed down the elf's neck and chest, his arms, and went over his hands carefully. During this process, Faendor leaned closer and closer to his lover, forehead almost resting against Bull's.

"Stand up," Bull said, but offered a hand to help the elf. The water splashed as Faendor rose. His legs felt like jelly. The Qunari steadied him with a hand on his waist, washing the other's legs. "May I?" He asked, cloth hovering over a more private region.

"Yes, _ma' shalasha_ ," Faendor's head nodded against Bull's chest where it rested. He was already dropping, falling, into his submissive headspace. The warmth of it was enveloping him, comforting, like Bull's secure embrace.

"Good boy," whispered Bull, gently washing him off. His hand didn't linger, nor touch him in away that made Faendor uncomfortable. With strong hands on the elf's arms, Bull helped lower him back into the tub. The Qunari lathered more soap into his hands, before those hands were in Faendor's hair, scrunching, massaging, and working the soap into the Inquisitor's battle dirtied locks. The elf's eyes closed in peace. "Tilt your head back for me, Kadan," Bull said, one hand on Faendor's arm and the other holding the bucket over his hand. The Dalish did so, covering his eyes with both hands. "Good boy," Bull murmured, pouring the water over his hair. Hands were in Faendor's hair again, scrubbing the soap out and then smoothing the strands down. Soon enough, Bull was saying, "All done."

Faendor opened his eyes, noted that the Qunari was offering a hand to help him out, and then whined in displeasure. He sunk further into the water, pouting up at the other man.

Bull chuckled, caressing his face, "Is it nice and warm, _Da'len_?" He asked, using the elvish nickname Faendor shyly admitted to liking last time he was in this headspace.

The Dalish nodded, silent. He let his eyes sink shut again.

"How are you feeling?"

" _Eth_ ," the Faendor replied, eyes still closed. He was deeper in his headspace, indicated by the amount of elvish in his speech. Luckily, after his last time in this headspace, Faendor taught Bull a few words and phrases because, for some reason, he spoke more in the language of the elves during this time.

"Good," Bull murmured, "I've got you, _Da'len_ , but you have to get out before you get all wrinkly." And, with that, the Qunari lifted him from the bath tub. Faendor's eyes burst open and a very unmanly shriek flew from his lips before it dissolved into high pitched laughter. Bull held him close to his chest for a moment, feet off the floor, seemingly unbothered by the fact that Faendor was naked and soaking wet. Bull lips were curled up, his chest softly shaking in amusement, as he placed Faendor on the floor and grabbed a towel from on top a nearby crate. The elf kept a hand on Bull's arm as the Qunari dried him off, legs still feeling like jelly. Apparently, that crate also had smallclothes and sleeping linens (Bull really did think of everything), which his lover helped him dress in.

Bull hoisted the other man up easily, holding him against his side, hooking his legs over Bull's hips. Faendor didn't even have to ask this time. The larger man snaked an arm under his bum, supporting his weight better. Faendor held onto his torso, head resting against the Qunari's chest. As the Inquisitor let out a satisfied whine, Bull pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Elf on his hip, he headed to the bed and grabbed a large pillow from the bed with his free hand.

The worries from early - about wars, politics, and worlds ending - were all gone. There was nothing except Bull's voice, his arms, his hands. Nothing but Bull taking care of him, _loving him._ There was a flutter in his stomach and a skip of his heart. Faendor never felt this way about anyone before, and he certainly never expected to fall for a giant bull of a man or be in such an unusual relationship. Yet, he wouldn't change this for the world. He had a lover to warm his bed, share the battlefield with, and take care of him. And Bull never acted as if he had power over the Inquisitor in public, only taking control in private when Faendor wanted him to. This was love, truly. Kadan, he called Faendor, my heart.

"Kadan," said Bull, pulling the elf from his thoughts, "What's going on in that pretty llittle head of yours?"

Faendor only smiled, nuzzling closer. The Qunari kissed the top of his head in response, before bending down. He placed the pillow from the bed onto the floor in front of the couch then placed Faendor onto it. "Can you kneel for me, Kadan?" He wondered.

Faendor nodded, adding a quiet, " _Yes, ma' nehn_."

 _Ma' nehn_ , he said, my joy. That meant he was happy, and without worries. Within submission, he felt comfort.

Faendor adjusted his position, lifting himself up on his knees while Bull grabbed something from across the room. When Bull sat, at last, on the couch, Faendor leaned against his leg, arms wrapped the limb covered in striped fabric.

"Aah-aah," Bull wagged a finger, then chuckled, "I need you up straight, _da'len_."

Faendor pouted, but lifted his head in compliance. His arms, however, remained firmly wrapped around Bull's leg. "Good boy," said Bull once more, bringing the brought item - a brush - up to the elf 's hair. Bull pulled the soft, horse hair bristles through his wet locks. Water dripped to the floor with every stroke, pointless and ignored. Bull continued his brushing, detangling Faendor's hair and brushing it down smooth. It was a systematic task, yet soothing. Once brushed out and lying straight instead of in a mop from either dirt or water, the true length was revealed. Faendor's hair, which he cut short and tidy when he first joined the Inquisition, was past his chin again and almost to the shoulders.

Bull put the brush down and, with a large finger, he traced the intricate lines of Faendor's vallaslin, following tree branches and roots that swirled on the man's forehead. The Dalish leaned forward, into the touch, hair falling in his face again. Bull brushed the lock away from Faendor's face, gently, leaning forward to kiss his lover between his eyebrows.

"Your hair is getting long, isn't it?" Bull mused, a soft smile on his face as Lavellan looked up at him with big eyes, "beautiful, Kadan. My beautiful boy."

" _Mala_ ," Faendor agreed. He reached up in a silent question, knowing Bull was finished.

"Yep, come here, _Da'len_ , it's time for a nap." Bull smiled, hands gripping the elf under the arms and lifting. The Inquisitor was in his arms again, humming happily. With another unmanly shriek and peal of childish giggles, Bull deposited Faendor onto the bed. You couldn't wipe the smile from the elf's face if you tried.

"Off. Please." Faendor begged, reaching up and pulling on the other man's harness, "You'll sleep, too?"

"Naughty boy, making demands." Bull teased, but he unbuckled the leather anyway. It fell to the floor with a soft thud, and Bull murmured, "Scoot, sweetheart."

Faendor did, but immediately crawled back over onto Bull's chest once the Qunari was lying down. One arm snaked around Bull's neck and the other hand began tracing his now exposed tattoos. He was so much smaller than the Qunari, but Faendor truly didn't mind. They made their relationship work, somehow, and in moments like this it made him feel even more submissive. And this headspace didn't seem to happen much, nor did Faendor need such a soft scene very often. Bull was certain the sweet boy in front of him would be gone by the evening when they woke, and his ass-kicking Inquisitor would be back, but that was okay. He loved both, and all other, versions of his Kadan, but seeing this side of Faendor was a gift he'd cherish. So sweet and innocent he could be when showered with nothing but affection.

The tracing didn't stop, but Faendor's eyes were drooping shut.

"Be still, Kadan, rest well," Bull murmured, his lips ghosting over the Inquisitor's damp hair.

"Love you," Faendor whispered into the Qunari's throat, " _Ma' vhenan_."

"I love you, too, sweet boy, my heart."

 _Ma' vhenan_ , he called Bull, my heart. Faendor felt loved, and so did Bull.

**Author's Note:**

> Some words from the Dragon Age Wiki, others from the LingoJam translators for Qunlat and Elvish.
> 
>  **Qunlat -**  
>  Taashath = Calm  
> Kadan = My heart  
> Katoh = "Ending" or "achievement." Used after an item name to denote it is intended for master users, or is of masterwork quality. Or Bull's safeword.
> 
>  **Elvish -**  
>  Mala = yours  
> Eth = safe  
> Da'len = little one  
> Ma' shalasha = my shield  
> Ma' nehn = my joy  
> Ma' vhenan = my heart


End file.
